


If I Said You Had A Beautiful Body (Would You Hold It Against Me?)

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carey isn’t a morning person, and sometimes it’s really annoying, but most of the time, it’s kind of adorable. Carey in P.K.’s body with Carey’s mannerisms is really weird, but not the weirdest thing P.K. has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Said You Had A Beautiful Body (Would You Hold It Against Me?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brandonsaad (createadisaster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/createadisaster/gifts).



P.K. wakes up feeling like absolute horse shit. His back twinges, his neck is stiff, something in his right thigh feels tight, his mouth is dry as fuck, and his head is throbbing. On top of all that, his left ankle itches like a fucker. 

He rolls himself out of bed with the intention of getting a glass of water because really, his mouth feels like sandpaper baked in the sun. He tilts his neck from side to side to try to help with the stiffness, then tips it down, and holy fucking shit. Make that Carey’s neck.

“Carey. Carey, babe, wake up,” P.K. says, walking around to Carey’s side of the bed to shake his shoulder. P.K.’s shoulder? This is so weird.

Carey tugs the blanket over his head and buries his face in his pillow, which is perfectly normal behavior, except it looks like P.K. hiding under the blankets. 

“Noooo,” Carey moans.

P.K. smiles despite himself. Carey isn’t a morning person, and sometimes it’s really annoying, but most of the time, it’s kind of adorable. Carey in P.K.’s body with Carey’s mannerisms is really weird, but not the weirdest thing P.K. has ever seen. His magic is more tame than Carey’s in that when it gets away from him, things don’t usually go quite as wrong, but shit still gets fucked up at the damnedest times. Shit, one time when Malcolm was little, he gave Jordan an extra arm. That shit was weird.

P.K. shakes Carey again. “Babe, really, it’s important.”

“Whaaaat?”

“The good news is that you’re incredibly handsome today. The bad news is that you’re in my body, and I’m in yours.”

Carey pulls the other pillow over his head and groans. Yeah, that about sums it up, P.K. thinks.

“Fuuuuck,” Carey says. Well, it was pretty muffled, but that’s what P.K. assumed he said.

“Come on, this isn’t that bad. What about the time you accidentally wished your family could always be with you and they got trapped in that weird box thing? That was bad. Or that time you wanted to be closer to nature and that monster hedge grew around the fucking house? Or when you wanted the best roping horse on your circuit and it grew into horse-zilla? This isn’t so bad, in the grand scheme of bad things.”

Carey lifts the pillow off his face.

“How do you know it was ME? You tried to clear up your sister’s acne and gave her permanent makeup. That took your mom a week to find the counter-spell for. Or when you wanted Malcolm to be a big boy so he could play hockey with you? Do we even want to talk about that?”

P.K. raises an eyebrow at him. “Look, I was six. You put your shrunken family in a portable people cage at age twenty-five.”

“Shut up,” Carey says with a scowl. He accompanies it with a poke to P.K.’s stomach. Carey’s stomach. That happens to be attached to Carey’s body. That is currently P.K.’s body.

“This is weird. And confusing. But mostly weird,” P.K. says.

Carey sits up and scrubs a hand over his face. 

“How do you even know it’s us? Remember when Kayla tried to cast a spell to help us get together even though we were already dating because she’s the worst sister? And we wound up, like, magnetically attracted to each other until I asked you out, even though we were already dating? Did I mention that Kayla is a terrible sister?”

“You might have said, yeah,” P.K. answers with a laugh. “We need to have a family seminar on magic control. I’ll hire the specialist, I don’t even care, we just need to stop doing shit like Jordan levitating at practice because he wants to be taller. Thank god witch hunts are a thing of the past, man.”

Carey looks up at him. 

“What the fuck could somebody have wanted to make us switch bodies?”

“I don’t know. You feel okay? Aside from like, bruises and stuff. Sorry, those came with the body.”

“Yeah, pretty normal. Shit, I’m all banged up right now. I’m sorry. Your thigh, right? Probably your back?”

P.K. shrugs.

“It’s fine. Not any worse than usual.” He thinks it’s sweet that Carey’s worried, even though he’s used to being a little beat up.

Carey shakes his head at P.K. 

“Is there a reason you’re still standing over me? Sit your ass down.”

“You’re taking up all the room on this side of the bed.”

“It’s my side,” Carey says with a smirk, but he scoots over, and P.K. sits down, leaning against his shoulder. Carey tugs P.K. into his side and puts his arm around P.K.’s neck. It feels strange, but it’s still nice.

“So,” P.K. says, “do you know of any actual spells or potions or myths or anything that involve body swapping, or are we just gonna have to watch both versions of Freaky Friday like five times?”

“There were three. One was a TV movie. What? Don’t give me that look. Andrew Keegan was in it. Kayla was in love with him. He’s like a cult leader or something now, did you know that?”

P.K. rolls his eyes. “Unless he leads the cult of getting back into your incredibly fine body, I don’t think he’s gonna be much help.”

Carey laughs.

“You’re so vain. Good thing you really are that hot. Otherwise it’d be unseemly.”

“Oh, fuck you, you like it. You think it adds to my charm,” P.K. says with a smirk.

Carey shakes his head. “Heaven help me, I do. Not as much when you look like me, though. I don’t have quite that much swagger.”

“You finally admit it!” P.K. crows triumphantly.

Carey smacks him in the stomach with a pillow.

“Only because I love you. Now, you wanna look through the history and mythology books while I look through the spell books?”

P.K. smiles and squeezes Carey’s hand where it’s laying on his chest. 

“I love you too. Yeah, let’s do that, and I’ll call my dad too. You should probably call your mom. I really don’t want to have to try to be you during a game, which means we have 48 hours.”

Carey leans down and kisses P.K., soft and sweet. 

“Well then, let’s get to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic to fill the prompt pk subban/carey price - bodyswap. Title from song of the same name by the The Bellamy Brothers.


End file.
